trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nieogarnięta i Insanity - Gra o Przetrwanie cz. VIII
Poprzednia część: Nieogarnięta i Insanity - Gra o Przetrwanie cz. VII - ZOSTAW! - krzyczała Ins śmiejąc się. - Nigdy! - odpowiedziała Nieogarka i dalej łaskotała Ins. - Oddawaj moją czekoladę, wredoto jedna! - Nie! Jako twoja siostra każę Ci zaprzestać! Dziewczyny już dobrą godzinę walczyły o czekoladę. Były razem ze Sweet i Serkiem w centrum handlowym. Potrzebny był prowiant. Po załatwieniu jakiegoś żarełka cała grupa skierowała się na posterunek policji. Bowiem oni i Yuno z Yukkim dostali wezwanie w sprawie morderstw. Na dodatek Yukki był cały zdruzgotany, bo Yuno musiała zarąbać młotkiem w łeb jego mamy. No cóż, życie. Ins mierzyła wzrokiem policjantów Nishijimę. Ten wzrok mówił "Zajebię was wszystkich, a potem zjem na śniadanie.". Yukki poszedł do gabinetu Kurusu, czyli Czwartego. Deus jeden wie co tam się działo. Yuno się niecierpliwiła, Sweet nudziła, Serek czytał Mangę, Nieogarka czytała informacje z tablicy, a Ins jak wkurwiony królik na speedzie ledwo powstrzymywała się od zagryzienia policjantów. Nagle Yuno gdzieś poszła. Przyjaciele nie zwrócili na to szczególnej uwagi, za to ocknęli sie dopiero, jak usłyszeli strzały. Ani sie obejrzeli, a już uciekali przed policjantami. Yuno i Yukki strzelali. Przyjaciele się rozdzielili. Serkowi udało się uciec przez wyjście, Sweet wymknęła sie oknem, Nieogarke wywiało, jako że jest Ninją. Ins pobiegła na dach posterunku. Spojrzała w dół. - Dobra, raz kozie śmierć... - pomyślała Ins i... Skoczyła! Na tle słońca była zacieniona, a chmury ułożyły się tak, że wyglądały jak skrzydła anioła. Ins spadała wprost na ulicę. Kiedy zamknęła oczy zaledwie 3 metry przed ziemią, kiedy myślała, że powinna już nie żyć, czuła, że dalej jest w powietrzu. Otworzyła oczy. Trzymał ją Kosaka. - Aniele, nie skacze się na chama z dachów. - powiedział Kosaka. Ins wyciągnęła pistolet zarąbany Nishijimie. - Dla ciebie Insanity, a teraz mamy ważniejsze problemy! - Ins wskazała na tłum policjantów. Kosaka i Ins rzucili się do ucieczki. ---- Wieczorem Ins szła ciemnymi zaułkami jak psychopata typu Jeff the Killer. Starała się, by ją gliny nie namierzyły. Nagle jakieś ręce wyłoniły się z cienia i przycisnęły do ściany. Była to Nieogarka. Ins odetchnęła z ulgą. - Nieo, nie strasz mnie... - pisnęła Ins. - Sorry... Dobrze, że cię nie złapali. - A co z resztą? - Nie wiem... - Ok... A co teraz zrobimy? - Wiesz... Trzeba będzie coś wymyślić... - Znajdźmy Yuno... - W sumie, dobry plan... I tak dziewczyny zaczeły szukac Yuno i Yukkiego. Znalazły ich akurat wtedy, gdy Yukki mierzył do Czwartego. Ins i Nieogarka zszokowane wpatrywały się to w Yukkiego, to w Czwartegi. Była tam też Dziewiąta. Nieo z cudem powstrzymywała się od opcji spuszczania wpierdolu Dziewiątej. Czwarty trzymał Yuno jako zakładniczkę. W końcu Yukki strzelił. Czwarty zaczął się wykrwawiać, Nishijima powiedział Czwartemu, że nie jest już detektywem, tylko zwykłym przestępcą... A czemu to powiedział? Cóż, cofnijmy się kilka dni wcześniej... Otóż, Kurusu w kryjówce Dziewiątej powiedział jej, że bedzie jej dostarczał informacje. Negocjowali, ale Kurusu nie przewidział, że Dziewiąta to nagra. Nagranie to ona pokazała Nishijimie. Kurusu spojrzał na Dziewiątą. - Dziewiąta... Zaopiekuj się moim synem... - wydukał Czwarty. - Zgoda. - odparła Dziewiąta. I tak wszyscy stali się świadkami DEAD ENDU Kurusu. Kurusu zniknął, razem z nim jego telefon... Wszyscy znowu się rozeszli, była już noc. Nieogarka poszła z Yukkim i Yuno, a Ins samotnie przechadzała się po ulicy... Myślała już, kto zaliczył DEAD END... "Hmmm... Jesteśmy już na tym etapie... Zginęli już Trzeci, Czwarty, Piąty, Szósta, Dziesiąty i Dwunasty... Trzeci i Dwunasty zginęli z rąk innych... Hmm... W grze zostali Pierwszy, Druga, Siódmi, Ósma, Dziewiąta, Jedenasty, Ja, Nieo, Sweet, Serek... To bedzie cięzkie..."- tylko to wysnuła Ins. W końcu Ins znalazła jakąś ławkę w parku. Położyła się na niej i zasnęła... CD: Nieogarnięta i Insanity - Gra o Przetrwanie cz. IX Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Fanpasta